greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Musical Chairs
Musical Chairs is the seventeenth episode of Season 1 of The Greenhouse, premiering January 30th on Nickelodeon UK. Summary In the Greenhouse cafeteria, the Ravens are cleaning up after the Chanukah party the night prior, as Matti picks up a crown, stuffing it in a plastic bag, with Dina mopping the floor next to him. Dina then exclaims that job is a nightmare, with Ellali asking where all the filth came from, adding they have to repaint the walls. Iftach then walks over, asking Ellali whether they could talk now about what happened the night prior, with Ellali then walking away from him. A flashback to the last night then occurs, going back to the moment Amy had just arrived. Amy puts her hand on Iftach's shoulder and exclaims how amazing it is at the Greenhouse, complimenting Iftach on arranging such a fantastic dance, with Iftach nervously saying yeah. Amy then goes on, explaining that in London while everything maybe so beautiful and lovely, it's also very boring. Amy then sees Ellali staring at them, and puts her arm round Iftach, as Ellali introduces herself, with Amy doing the same, adding it's nice to meet her, shaking Ellali's hand. Iftach then begins to explain that him and Amy grew up together, saying that they knew each other since they were 1 year olds, with Amy adding their moms even gave them baths together when they were babies. Amy goes on, saying that ever since she went to the UK, both her and Iftach have been in an LDR, with Amy expressing it stands for Long distance relationship. Iftach further explains that Amy has been attending music school back in London, with Amy adding that that was what separated them and also saying that she was the one who actually convinced Iftach to enroll at the Greenhouse, bursting into laughter, asking whether that's funny, as Ellali sarcastically calls it hilarious. Back in the present, Iftach walks up to Ellali at the bar, begging her to talk with him, but Ellali however says she's busy. Iftach then asks her to at least let him explain himself, but Ellali is quick to say it's all clear and that nothing need's to be explained, going onto say that Amy went to the UK on KLM and brought something back from H & M. Ellali then asks Iftach where Amy is, guessing she be filling him a bath. Amy then arrives in the cafeteria, with a tray of milk and cookies for everyone. She puts the tray down at the bar, explaining the cookies are from the yummiest bakery in Hampstead, with Iftach thanking her. Amy then sneezes, apologizing afterwards. Iftach then suggests everyone take a 5 minute break, with Ellali sighing and re-iterating Iftach's word "Guys", before walking off. Iftach then says bless you for Amy, as Dina watches Alona and Matti laughing at each other. She asks Ellali, who's busy disconnecting party lights, whether she wants her to pour a cup for her, but Ellali says she doesn't. The scene then flashback's again. Outside in the Greenhouse grounds, Alfie runs to find his sister sitting down on the lawn, looking down. Alfie sits down next to Ellali and asks her if Amy's like Iftach's girlfriend. Alfie then sees her crying and tells her to stop her tears, adding Iftach's not worth, wiping her tears away. Ellali, however says she knows but is not crying, before continuing to cry, as Alfie hugs her asking her to not do so, but ends up telling her to let it all out. Ellali then tearfully explains that she couldn't understand how Iftach kept Amy secret from her, with Alfie questioning what she couldn't understand, adding that Iftach thought he could have both her and Amy. Ellali then wipes away her tears, saying she wouldn't forget the look on Iftach's face, when he saw Amy appear, adding it was like he saw a ghost. Alfie then calls him a jerk, Ellali goes on explaining that everything seemed to be going well. Alfie then gets up, to go and confront Iftach, remarking he doesn't know who he's messing with, however Ellali stops him, expressing it has nothing to do with him, asking him how many people would he really want to fight in one night, but Alfie expresses he didn't fight with Daniel, with Ellali then saying he just spent the entire evening with Daniel's girlfriend. Elalli then expresses she didn't mean to ruin his night and tells him to go and have fun. Ellali finishes, saying she's going to be fine, as Alfie asks what she's going to do, with Ellali expressing she doesn't know believing she'd sleep for two days. Alfie then tells her no way and that she's coming with him, but Ellali says she doesn't want to, not wanting to have to face them again. Alfie says ok, but that he couldn't promise he wouldn't accidently hit Iftach. Alfie then beckons her on, adding that the prettiest girl at the dance, couldn't just go to bed at 8:00PM. The two then go, as Alfie helps his sister up. Back at the dance, Ellali and Alfie are just re-entering the party, with Ellali asking where Amy is. Alife adds she may of wised up and moved back to the UK, just then Amy gets up on stage with a guitar. Amy introduces herself to the students, much to the chagrin of Ellali, with Amy explaining that she came from London to visit for the weekend and that she's studying music there, and so thought she'd give them a little break from dancing and sing them a song. She then begins strumming away on her guitar and singing, as Daniel takes another sip of his medicine. Natalie looks at Sophie, expresses her disgust at Amy, with Sophie shrugging back. Amy continues singing as Alona and Matti begin to bob their heads to her song. Daniel then calls Amy a "Selina Gomez", asking where she came from, joking asking if Justin Bieber's there too, calling for him. Ellali continues to uncomfortably watch Amy's performance looking over at Iftach, giving him a sharp stare of dismay. Dina walks over to Ellali and Alfie, asking who the heck Amy is, with Ellali exclaiming she's Iftach's girlfriend from London, questioning whether Amy had heard of her, with Dina confused, asking what that crap is. Amy then finishes her song, with Daniel remarking; nice one Selina, as everyone begins to clap and applaud, with Iftach nervously joining them. Amy then expresses she wanted to dedicate the song she just sang to Iftach, adding he opened her eyes to a whole new world of music. Alfie jokingly asks what new world, guessing Adele. Amy then additionally thanks Iftach for taking her Ipod and filling it with good songs. Back in present day, Iftach gets everyone back to clean-up work, as Amy clambers over to Ellali, expressing she'd take her place and that she could go and get some rest. Ellali thanks her, but says she's fine, as she continues undoing the lighting. However Amy's persistent, saying that she's hyper having slept the entire flight there. She then sneezes again, as Ellali walks past her. Iftach then walks up to her, and tells her to just go and sleep if she wanted to do so, adding that she's worked harder than anyone else, Ellali looks at him and picks up a trash bag, before walking off. Flashing back again Sophie is explaining a fun dance game on the stage, explaining that someone new would enter the dance circle and asks someone else to dance with them, adding that when they hear Doc Brown, they yell, clap and scream as loudly as they could for the couple who just danced in the circle and try to move the decibel meter as high as they could. Sophie finishes, adding that the couple who gets the loudest applause, would win. The game then begins, as everyone begins to clap. Matti then tells Dina he loves this, as Sophie says she guesses everyone's feeling quite embarrassed, so she'd just start, as she waltzes into the circle. She takes Alfie's hand, with him twirling her round as the two begin to do the tango, before Alfie twirls her again, finishing their dance. Alfie then takes Natalie's hand and begins to dance with her, clapping along to the rhythm, as Daniel sarcastically asks Ellali whether it's a good night, with her telling him to just leave her alone. Robbie then arrives on the scene, walking up behind Alona. Robbie then picks up something from behind Alona, causing her to look down at what he's picked up, as Matti explains he's never danced in front of so many people, but also adding that as he's Doc Brown he must take part. Matti then sees Robbie, asking him if he's alright, with him saying he is, then tauntingly asking Alona whether she's alright. Alona then walks off and hides behind Dina, just as one of the Eagles girls, takes Matti's hand in dance. Matti then begins to dance with her, as she twirls him as they finish their dance. Matti then calls over Alona to dance, with Dina mistaking it for her. Matti then begins to dance fiercely with Alona. In the morning Matti is looking under a table in the cafeteria, asking Dina to help him. Dina then questions him, asking why, guessing because Alona's busy. Back to the prior night, Sophie announces that the king and queen of the dance as Matti and Alona, handing them their crowns, with everyone clapping and applauding as they run up to take their crowns. Sophie places the crowns on their heads. Everyone then begins to dance again, as Natalie walks over to Dina at the refreshments table, asking about the thing Dina wanted to tell her earlier, however Dina annoyed questions that Natalie wants to ask her now, with Natalie trying to express she didn't, before being cut off by Dina, saying that to be honest, she saw Natalie's true colours that night, adding she thought she had something personal against her, but having seen how Natalie acted with her boyfriend and with Alfie, realizing that's just the way she is. Natalie questions who Dina thinks she is, just as Daniel begins to hobble away on his crutches. Natalie tries to stop him from throttling Alfie, with Daniel exclaiming he's happy she showed up, adding he was just going ask Alfie if he minded that he'd dance with his own girlfriend, angrily taking off his sunglasses. Natalie tells him that he's embarrassing himself and asks him to go and cool down, however Daniel says he's totally calm, asking Alfie whether he believes so. Natalie then begs Daniel to stop, before he hobbles past Alfie, hobbling over to the DJ booth to take the mic. Daniel then announces, he'd like to thank Ron for DJ-ing, calling him their very own David Guetta, as well as their captain; Sophie who organized the whole party, before clapping the two. Everyone then begins to clap slowly and nervously, before Daniel finishes, saying that most of all he'd like to thank the principal's daughter; Natalie, adding she may look innocent and loyal, with her pretty green eyes, but that once you get to know her, she's a piece of, before Sophie grabs the mic off him, thanking him, as Ron walks round to him, asking if he's still drinking that nasty syrup. Ron asks him to hand it over, Daniel gives him the syrup and angrily hobbles away, as Ron tries to empty the bottle, only to discover it's empty. He then moves back to the DJ booth, as Sophie announces it'd be the perfect moment, to begin the climax of the dance, asking everyone to bring some chairs and for Ron to start the music. Ron begins the music, as Dina accompanies Ellali over at the refreshments table. Dina then calls it a fun night, with Ellali sarcastically agreeing, adding it's sad to think it's going to end, with Dina sarcastically saying totally. Ellali then asks Dina what the name of that serious Jim Carrey movie was, with Dina expressing she's none the wiser. Ellali continues on, explaining there was an agency in the movie that could erase bad memories, especially the ones that feature bad relationships, with Dina agreeing and adding she'd be happy to erase the last two hours from her memory, with Ellali saying; Two hours?, saying she would erase everything since she arrived at the school. Matti then rocks up, saying he forgot to thank her, adding their plan worked, annoyed Dina questions "their plan", with Matti saying of course. Matti then says he has to bring Alona something to drink, adding she's parched from all the dancing she did, before heading off. Matti then brings Alona her drink, as is goes back to the present again. Matti and Alona are busy wiping the bar-top clean, as Robbie arrives asking Alona how it's going and whether she's managing alright, adding they should go over it again before breakfast. Alona then gives him a stern stare and he heads off. Having seen the look on Alona's face, Matti asks if everything's ok, also asking if she's cold. Alona then says she's fine before continuing to wipe the bar. Flashing back, one of the Eagles boys, brings an Back to the Future cake to Sophie, who places it on the DJ booth-top. Sophie then explains that she knows it's a game for children, but they've worked a twist into it, adding they'd play a game of Musical Chairs; with Ravens vs Eagles. Ellali then sarcastically proclaims it's just what she needed, as Sophie continues to explain the rules of the game; explaining that if an Eagle is the last person standing, Iftach would get a cake in the face, or if the winner is a Raven, she'd get a cake in the face. Sophie then adds that's what captains do, sacrificing themselves so that they could have fun, also adding that Ron is blindfolded so there's no cheating in the game. Ron then puts on some music, as the game begins and the students begin circling the chairs. The music then stops, with Amy not managing to get a chair, as the music begins again. The game has been going on for a while, as it's down to the last three; including Ellali and Alfie. When the music stops, the two siblings manage to take the last two chairs, as Sophie announces it's down to the two Reshef siblings. Alfie asks his sister, to allow him to win so that he could stick the cake in Iftach's face. The music then begins again and the two begin to circle the chairs. The music then stops and Ellali manages to win. Sophie then sits down, readying herself to be caked, with Sophie beckoning her on. Ellali gets up from the chair and picks up the cake. However Ellali proclaims it's stupid, but Sophie firmly says that rules are rules and that she must do it, with Alfie offering to do it for her instead. Ellali hands him the cake, but instead of caking Sophie he cakes Iftach, covering him in cake. Iftach angrily gets up, asking Alfie whether he's nuts, as Alfie sarcastically says oops, with Iftach calling him a moron. Alfie exclaims to his sister, that he did what she should of done. Sophie then wipes the cake off Iftach, expressing it's just cake, however Amy defensively says that it's not fair, adding that Iftach won the game with Ellali. Ron tells her to shut up, asking who the heck she is. Amy questions it, asking who the heck he is, with Ron fiercely re-iterating what he said and throwing a piece of cake at her. Sophie then goes nuts, as a food fight commences, with Sophie trying to calm everyone down. Matti then falls to the floor, as Sophie continues trying to get everyone to stop. Matti loses his crown, as Alona offers him hers. Natalie then walks up to Alfie, calling him nuts, pointing out the mess he's made. Natalie then gets caked, by Dina, who sarcastically says hi from behind them. Natalie angrily proclaims she'd show Ellali "oops", after Ellali threw cake at her. Natalie in response dumps a bowl of punch over Ellali's head, with Alfie remarking Natalie's crazy. Alfie says he couldn't believe what's happening, as Natalie continues to try and squirt condiments on Ellali, with Ron saying he couldn't believe he didn't have a camera on him. Back to the present, everyone has just finished cleaning up after the dance, with Dina asking Ellali if she found out about the memory erasing agency, with Ellali telling her that by the time, they got back to her, there was no point anymore, adding she doesn't want to erase the memory of Dina throwing cake over Natalie from her head, with Dina adding it was good thinking. At the bar, Amy expresses her amazement at what happened the night before, with Iftach agreeing. Iftach asks how her allergy attack's going, with Amy expressing it's getting better, with Iftach nervously responding saying he's glad. Iftach then tells Amy that there's something they need to talk about, as it flashes back to the previous night. In the girls bathrooms, Amy is looking at herself in the mirror, trying to get pieces of cake off of her. Daniel then walks out of the cubicle, as Amy wipes off the cake, before he heads to the tap. Sophie then arrives in the bathroom, also making use of the mirror, wiping off cake. Daniel then tells Sophie, that he would appreciate it, if she didn't tell Louis of the night's events. Sophie expresses it's fine, adding he already got what he deserved, before he heads out of the bathroom. Amy then walks back up to the mirror, to get rid of any extra cake, just as Sophie heads off. Sophie then brings Amy a set of spare clothes, with Amy thanking her, saying she's so sweet. As Amy gets changed, Sophie says she bets that Amy's never had a party like that in London. Amy then notices Nowitski, in the cubicle, asking Sophie what it is, adding she's allergic to rodents, but Sophie adds that that is no reason to scare him, expressing how cute the rabbit is. However Amy, says it just stinks, asking whether anyone cleans him and why animals are even allowed in there, quickly storming off, with Sophie telling her it's none of her business. Amy calls it disgusting, with Sophie responding by saying it's as disgusting as what Iftach did to his date; Ellali, expressing to Amy that Iftach had been hitting on Ellali for two months, without even a mention of Amy, asking whether that's disgusting. Amy then continually sneezes, as Sophie leaves. Back to the present, Amy stops Iftach explaining, expressing that everything's fine and that she only came for the weekend, adding they shouldn't have any drama, with Iftach agreeing, as Amy says they should enjoy these incredible two days and that all that matters is that their together now. Amy then kisses him, as Iftach suggests they head to the Ravens clubhouse, adding he couldn't stand seeing her in that Eagles shirt and that she must change out of it. In the staircase, Matti is desperately trying to stop Dina from running from him, with Dina stopping and asking what he wants, adding she knows his plan with Alona worked out and that she's in love with him and that he'd now want to thank her, but Matti expresses that's not it, asking Dina to come with him, deeper into the hallway. Matti tells her to remember what she told him about Robbie and the cave, with Dina asking whether it was her dream. However Matti expresses he's beginning to believe it wasn't a dream after all, with Dina asking what made him think that, as Matti explains that something's going on between Robbie and Alona and that every time he looks at her, Alona goes pale and she begins to tremble, adding that she's been acting strange since the Space Agency visit, expressing he believes something fishy is going on around there and that they would find out what it is. Cast *Gaia Shelita Katz as Ellali Reshef *Lee B as Iftach Har Lev *Ellie Keren Asaf as Amy Bloom *Joy Rieger as Dina Navon *Lior Shabtay as Mati Spivak *Daniel Litman as Daniel Goren(Flashback) *Dar Zuvofsky as Natalie Klein(Flashback) *Shir Moreno as Sophie Neumann(Flashback) *Tamir Ginzburg as Ron Ashkenazi(Flashback) *Smadar Chayat as Alona Berger *Asaf Sheinberger as Robbie Klein(Flashback) Gallery *'See Main article:Musical Chairs/Gallery' Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes